Sesshoumaru's Beloved
by Andra-chan
Summary: Rin gets kidnapped by Inuyasha and the gang. This fanfiction is SangoMiroku, SesshoumaruRin, KagomeInuyasha, and KikyouNaruku. A mysterious girl pops up later on. Who is she? Please Read and Review!
1. Finding Her

AN: Okay. Here we go with chapter 1!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, unfortunatly for me! Thanks and have a good day!!

**Sesshoumaru's Beloved**

**Chapter 1:**

**Finding Her**

The little girl gave the silver haired demon the human food. The demon sighed.

"Human food does nothing for me," he said. The girl just grinned and held out the food.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" said a servant, snapping the silver haired demon out of his thoughts.

**End Flashback**

"What, Jakken?" Sesshoumaru snapped. The servant, Jakken, back down in fear.

"You remember Rin, correct?" The words were barely out of Jakken's mouth when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up to his height.

"What about Rin?" he snarled.

"I… can't… breathe!" Jakken said. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip, just a bit.

"What about Rin?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Inuyasha took her captive!" Jakken said quickly. Sesshoumaru dropped Jakken, grabbed Tensigua, and left.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and a girl with short shoulder length black hair and big innocent brown eyes were walking down the road. They were on their way to see Kaedae. All of a sudden, Kagome stopped.

"Inuyasha, I sense three Shikon Shards, coming fast… BEHIND US!" she said. She and the mysterious girl jumped out of the way. Right then, a boy appeared. The boy they recognized as Koga. He had two Shikon Shards, one in each leg. He used to have one in his arm, but the King of Harpies ripped that off.

"Koga! I don't have time for you to try to kidnap Kagome again!" Inuyasha growled.

"You will want to find out exactly what I want once I make a small proposition," said Koga, grinning. He held up Shippo and Kirara.

"Kirara!" said Sango.

"Shippo!" said Kagome.

Koga dropped Kirara and Shippo, and they ran down to Sango and Kagome. Out of nowhere, a whitish blur flew past them, and Inuyasha jumped right in time. When the blur stood still, it was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" said the black haired girl.

"Rin-chan?" replied Sesshoumaru. Rin ran over to him.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said, hugging him.

"You have however," he replied, hesitantly hugging her back. "What happened? How did you end up with this pathetic hanyou?"

"Well… I was asleep in my village, and when I woke up, I was on her back." Rin replied, pointing to Kirara. Sesshoumaru glared and readied his claws.

"Tell me the whole story, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said, using Inuyasha's name for the first time. Koga ran off, grabbing Shippo first.

"HELP!" he yelled.

"SHIPPO!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsigua.

"I'll tell you nothing, bakemono!" yelled Inuyasha, running forward. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin and ran back. He put her by the cliff.

"Stay here!" he said. Rin nodded. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha continued to swipe at each other. Sesshoumaru jumped for a moment, and Inuyasha disappeared. Rin backed up in fear. Inuyasha reappeared behind Sesshoumaru. He was about to kill Sesshoumaru when…

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried. She pulled out ninja throwing stars (shuriken) and threw them at Inuyasha's back. They pierced his back. Sesshoumaru then grabbed Rin, and ran.

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Pretty interesting, huh? QUESTION TIME!!! Why is Rin a ninja? Will Inuyasha and co. be able to get Shippo back? Please stay tuned.

LAter,

Yami Tenchi


	2. A Forgotten Love

Yami: HI! I'm back with a chapter. This one is specifically for AnimeTrekkie!

AnimeTrekkie (AT): Thanks, Yami!

Yami: No problem. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Time for the chapter! For Disclaimer look back at Chp. 1!

_Chapter 2_

_A Forgotten Love _

Sesshoumaru had taken Rin to the place where they first met. It was nighttime, the fireflies were out, and they were making Rin's face glow. "Rin-chan," said Sesshoumaru. Rin glanced up at him curiously. "How do you feel about me?" Rin, shocked, took a step back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… I… I love you, but you probably don't return my feelings because I'm huma…" she started, but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's lips coming onto hers. Rin was shocked at first, but put her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, and closed her eyes. After a moment, they broke apart.

"I'm willing to put that fact aside. I love you too. I love you with all my heart and soul. I won't let Inuyasha take you again," he said. Rin nodded, and they kissed again.

"Aww! How totally cute!" said someone, sarcastically. Sesshoumaru and Rin broke apart and Sesshoumaru put Rin behind him. He glared at the voice. It was a silver wolf who stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, it's just you, Luna-chan," said Sesshoumaru. There was a dull white light and the wolf changed into a girl. The girl had long white hair and golden eyes. The tips of her hair looked like they had been dipped in blood. She had white ears with black tips and a white tail with a black tip. She grinned.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Luna, Sesshoumaru-kun's twin!" she said. "And you are?" she asked, cautiously.

"I'm Rin," Rin said. Luna sniffed the air, then stiffened.

"She's human, Sesshoumaru-kun," she pointed out.

"I'm willing to put that fact aside," said Sesshoumaru, putting his arms around Rin's shoulders. Luna smiled at her younger twin brother.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-kun," she said. Rin's eyes widened in shock. Luna caught this.

"Since I'm his older twin, I don't have to call him Sesshoumaru-sama," she explained.

"And I don't have to call her Luna-sama," Sesshoumaru finished.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted, but does this look familiar?" Luna asked, holding up Shippo, who was currently unconscious.

"Shippo-san!" said Rin. She approached Luna, who threw Shippo to her. Rin caught Shippo.

"How did you get him?" she asked.

"I watched Sesshoumaru-kun fight for you briefly, and then I followed Koga. What they did was they took him and rode off. Then they dropped him a few miles past where they kidnapped him," Luna said. Rin nodded.

"Will you do me a favor, Luna-sama?" asked Rin. Luna jumped down from the tree she was on, and nodded at Rin.

"Will you take Shippo-san back to Kagome-chan and the others?" Rin said, handing Shippo over to Luna, when Luna nodded.

"Got to go, brother," said Luna. Sesshoumaru nodded. Luna put Shippo on her other arm, waved, and ran off.

"Now…" said Sesshoumaru. "Where were we…" He was interrupted by Rin's lips coming onto his. He put his arms around her waist, pulled her closer, and returned the kiss. They broke apart.

"I love you, Rin-chan," said Sesshoumaru.

"I love you too. I have a question," Rin said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Rin looked up at him innocently. (AN: A trick she learned from Kagome…)

"Can I call you Fluffy?" she asked. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Yes, but only in private. Luna-chan used to call me Fluffy when we were younger. She called Inuyasha Scruffie…" he said.

"Arigato, Fluffy-kun," said Rin, sitting down. Sesshoumaru sat down and pulled Rin in his lap. She put her head on his shoulder, and they sat there, watching the fireflies fly around until Rin fell asleep.  
  
_To Be Continued!_  
  
Yami: So KAWAII!! I LOVE IT!

IY (Inner Yami): It sucked! AnimeTrekkie, CHIBI-T RULES!

Chibi-T: You rule too, IY!

Yami: I forgot to do this earlier, so I'll do it now! ::clears throat:: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Allow me to introduce… ANIMETREKKIE! And CHIBI-T!

Crowd: ::applauds:

Chibi-T: ::sweatdrop::

AT: Hehehe…

Yami: Please review!!!


	3. Interrupted

Yami: New chapter, practically no opening remarks. sniff sniff But that's okay! Here we go!

Chapter 3: Interupted… 

_With Inuyasha and Kagome_

"Sango-chan! Miroku-kun! Kagome-chan and I need you to keep an eye open for anything peculiar," Inuyasha said.

"Why?" asked Miroku.

"Because I have a hole in my back, and Kagome-chan is going to fix that little problem," Inuyasha growled. Sango and Miroku sighed, and nodded. Kagome took Inuyasha to a small clearing with a pond. Inuyasha took off his shirt, and followed Kagome to the edge of the water. Kagome lightly dipped her hands in the water, and splashed it on the wound in Inuyasha's back. The she took the bandages they had brought with, and wrapped them around Inuyasha's waist. Afterwards, they both just sat there, neither wanting to go back, and listened to the birds sing. They had told one another how they felt a while ago. Kagome leaned forward to give Inuyasha a kiss, when he put her behind him.

Kagome's POV 

Inuyasha must've heard something.

"Inuyasha-kun," said a voice.

"What is that?" I asked him. Before he could respond, a beautiful white wolf with black tips on its ears and tail stepped out of the shadows.

"Luna-chan!" said Inuyasha, in a very childish way.

Normal POV 

The same dull white light as before (AN: See chapter 2!) appeared, and there was Luna, standing in the wolf's place.

"Inuyasha-kun! Nice to see you again," she said, hugging Inuyasha. She sniffed the air and growled.

"Luna-chan, you no doubt remember Kikyo?" he asked.

'Not again,' Kagome thought.

"This is Kagome-chan, her reincarnation." Inuyasha said, pointing to Kagome. Luna stopped growling, but still glared at Kagome.

"What brings you here?" asked Inuyasha, changing the subject. Luna looked at her younger half-brother and grinned.

"I had to bring a little fur ball here. I gave him to the perverted monk and demon exterminator," said Luna.

"Inuyasha-kun! We must go see Shippo-kun!" Kagome said.

"Sorry, Kagome-chan. I wanna talk to my sister!" Inuyasha said. "Kagome-chan, this is Luna-chan! Luna-chan, this is Kagome-chan!" said Inuyasha.

"Pleased to meet you, Luna-san!" said Kagome. In a flash, Luna had Kagome pinned to the ground.

"Inuyasha-kun! Help me!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha just laughed.

"You should probably call her Luna-_sama_, Kagome-chan," he said, pulling Luna off.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" she said. To her amazement, Inuyasha was still standing. Kagome looked confused. Luna laughed.

"Maybe I should explain. When Luna-chan is around, all magic and stuff of that sort is deactivated, or it doesn't work," explained Inuyasha.

"Not all. Just most of it. That necklace of Inuyasha's counts too," said Luna, walking off with Inuyasha, Kagome running to catch up.

To Be Continued… 

Yami: Okay, I don't feel like typing too much more, I just wanted to do this!

**_Reviewer Responses!!_**

__

First, a note! These are all the reviews, even from the first chapter. I haven't done this yet, so… yeah…

**__**

_Eniyou:__ LOL You have to read this to find out exactly what this means. I HAVEN'T GOT A REVIEW FROM YOU YET!! T.T_

_Keeper-of-the-Triforce:__ I'm glad you like it!_

_Kittycat:__ Don't worry. Rin-chan is older in this fic. I'm glad you like Luna! I was wondering if anyone would… LOL Scruffie is a name from my friend. We use it when referring to him all the time. And Inuyasha's dad is called Muffin._

_Spirit Demon:__ I'm updating now!_

_Neko-chan22:__ Thanks! You can ask any friends of mine, I'm not a good speller, and I try to be… I'm not changing it… Too much time…_

_Neko-chan22(again):__ Uh… Rin-chan is older in this fic, and so is Sesshoumaru-sama… but this fic is about ROMANCE!! Not age differences!_

_Keeper-of-the-Triforce(again):__ I love it when Sesshoumaru-sama does that! I'm glad someone else does too!_

_Anime Trekkie:__ Yeah! I told you I would! So I did! LOL You can read the next chapter anytime! LOL_

_Anime Trekkie(again):__ I'll fix it! I swear! I already did… Check it! LOL Sorry… Chibi-T? Inner Yami won't freakin' leave me alone! LOL_

Thanks to all, and please, others review too!  
  
LAter

Yami Tenchi


End file.
